amour au paris
by noroxia
Summary: amor en parís otra historia romántica que se me ocurrió espero les agrade, inspirada de una canción de edith piaf la vie en rose, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias... lucky fred, brains, braianna, friday


Amour à paris

Una mañana de domingo la agente Brains es despertada y se le informa que tiene que ir a parís en busca de una extraterrestre

Súper comandante: agente Brains debe dirigirse a parís Francia, en búsqueda de una extraterrestre que se hacen llamar "le mignon", su misión es encontrarla y devolverla a su planeta.

Brains: entendido, cambio y fuera.

Al otro día le dice a Fred y este muy emocionado

Fred: ho genial! (con brillos en los ojos) iremos a Francia siempre he querido conocer ese país y además...

Brains: no te emociones solo vine por Friday y…

Fred: por favor, llévame, te lo suplico! (Al borde del llanto)

Brains: bueno está bien además necesito que alguien me acompañe

Fred y friday: yahoo iremos Francia! (Abrazándose y saltando de la emoción)

Brains: bien chicos partiremos mañana a primera hora así que prepara tus cosas Fred…

Llegada la noche Fred no podía pegar pestaña de la emoción mirando cada cinco minutos el reloj y no pudiendo esperar que saliera el sol.

Friday: creo que deberías dormir Fred, no es saludable que te quedes despierto estarás muy cansado mañana y no podrás ayudar a Brains en su misión y además… fred, fred!

Fred: zzz… (durmiendo y roncando)…

Friday: se quedó dormido, creo que lo aburrí, tan aburrido soy cuando sermoneo?

Al otro día muy temprano Brains entra por la ventana para buscar a Fred y Friday

Brains: muy bien levántate fred!

Fred: olvídalo, es muy temprano

Brains: bueno que no querías ir a Francia conmigo?, me voy sola con Friday

Fred: (se acuerda de que tenía que ir con ellos, abre los ojos muy grandes y de resorte salta de la cama vistiéndose a toda velocidad)

Ya arriba de la nave parten al país en la cual le esperaban grandes sorpresas…

Brains: y recuerden chicos no venimos a vacacionar, venimos a buscar a esa tipa a devolverla su lugar y nos vamos ok?, ok?!

Fred y Friday estaban pegados en el vidrio de la nave mirando la ciudad sin prestarles mucha atención a Brains, al llegar se bajaron y comenzaron a buscar pistas sobre todo Brains por que los muchachos no se concentraban mucho.

Brains: por favor muchachos concéntrense! (Con un tono algo molesta)

Fred: hay brains no seas tan seria disfruta, además esa mignon o lo que sean aparecerá sola, recuerda que es alienígena y no… mira Friday la torre Eiffel vamos (se largan ambos corriendo)

Brains: espérenme!

Fred: que hermosura de torre…

Friday: me pregunto qué tipo de metal está construida…

Fred que tal si subimos?

Friday: vamos!, pero y Brains?

Fred: le diremos que estamos buscando pistas en la torre…

Al subir y recorrer la torre y sacando fotos a lo loco de repente Fred ve a una muchacha muy hermosa delgada, pelo largo, de rasgos muy finos y de cara muy linda.

Fred: (con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con cara de bobo le dice susurrando a friday) Friday mira esa chica, está muy lindísima!

Friday: si, y mira su reloj, que hermosura de circuitos integrados!

Fred temblando de nervios decidió acercarse a hablarle a la chica

Fred: he…ho…hola señorita (transpirando) cuál es su nombre…

Amelie: (miró a fred a los ojos de forma muy cautivadora, y con una voz fina respondió) Amelie y tu…

Fred: fred…

Amelie: Fred… está bien, oye Fred quieres acompañarme a pasear por parís no me gusta estar solita…

Fred: bu… bueno claro que sí, es solo que estoy con…

En eso llega Brains agitada y cansada

Brains: qué bueno que te encuentro Fred necesito a… quien es ella?...

Fred: es Amelie la acabo de conocer, amelie te presento a brains es mi amiga…

Amelie: es un placer brains…

Brains: el placer es todo mío…(digo entre dientes), Fred ven acá

Fred: espérame un ratito amelie

Amelie: oui…(le respondió coquetamente)

Brains: en que estás pensando, te olvidaste de nuestra misión?, mira si quieres estar con esa niña no te diré nada pero dame a Friday.

Fred sin decir nada se sacó a Friday que en ese momento estaba transformado en un reloj y se lo pasó además de darle la orden de que obedeciera solo a Brains por el resto del día para rápidamente irse con amelie.

Amelie: estás listo… mon coeur!

Fred: claro que si…

Ambos muchachos se fueron dejando a Brains y Friday.

Brains:…bueno que rayos, Friday nos vamos en busca de la extraterrestre…

Friday sin decir nada obedeció y comenzaron a buscar pistas, naturalmente comenzaron a buscar en la torre Eiffel.

Fred y amelie caminaban juntos por las calles de parís, visitaron muchas partes visitando finalmente el Louvre y

Mientras tanto Friday y Brains seguían la pista de la extraterrestre.

Friday: mira Brains encontré una especie de baba con elementos de gases y cristales de amoniaco parecidas a las que se encuentran en Saturno y tienen un patrón quiero decir se dirigen a alguna parte.

Brains: hacia donde se dirigen esos cristales quiero ese patrón.

Friday: se dirigen hacia… no sé pero sigamos la pista

Ambos sigieron la pista sin descanso sin imaginar en donde terminarían.

Friday: mira brians aca termina la pista… en el Louvre

Entraron y Brains los vio a ambos juntitos disfrutando de las pinturas y obras de arte que allí se presentaban

Friday: mira Brains allá están

Brains: (los miró con cierto recelo) ya te dije Friday no me interesa lo que hagan…

Friday: pero Brains…

Brains: cállate vámonos a otro lado

Friday: Brains, Brains escúchame!

Ya llegada la tarde amelie le dice a fred

Amelie: j`invite bolangerie et pâtisserie!

Fred: una bol… que? (rascándose la cabeza)

Amelie: a veces se me olvida que no sabes francés, te pregunto que si quieres ir a una pastelería me encantan los dulces.

Fred: claro que si…(con los ojitos brillantes y llenos de amor mientras la miraba)

Amelie: Bien vamos a mi pastelería favorita allá ponen música romántica francesa también, se llama Pierre hermé, mignon garçon dites-vous? (con voz fina y mostrando una carita de inocencia)

Fred: lo que digas amelie… (Derretido por sus encantos)

Amelie: bien vamos

Mientras tanto Friday y Brains seguían las pistas sin llegar a nada, sobre todo Brains que parecía desesperada por terminar rápido e irse del lugar.

Friday: Brains que te pasa, estas irreconocible, además… Brains que ocurre porque estas así…

Brains se sentó con ambas manos tapó su cara y allí se quedó un rato.

Brains: estoy algo cansada es todo, no hemos hallado a la extraterrestre y ya no sé qué hacer, le diré a mi padre que fracasé en la misión.

Friday: no claro que no lo harás, seguiremos y completaremos la misión, ven creo que tengo una idea de cómo terminar…

Amelie y Fred comían dulces y tomaban café en la pastelería.

Amelie: Te gusta la música?

Fred : si como se llama la canción?

Amelie: la vie en rose, canta sobre un amor que hace que toda la vida se vea en rosa, comment vous me faite vois la vie.

Fred: he?...

Amelie tomó suavemente la mano de Fred y lo miró a los ojos

Amelie: sabes fred en todo este poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me he divertido mucho contigo, vous voulez être mon ami? O sea quieres ser mi novio?.

Fred: (entusiasmado y con un no me la puedo creer respondio de forma efusiva) oui, si, yes lo que sea…

Amelie: (rió coquetamente) bien vamos a un lugar mas privado…

Friday: Brains por acá, acá debe estar la escurridiza.

Brains: si, puede ser pero esto es una pastelería, que haría una extraterrestre en una pastelería?, a menos que…

Friday: así es, lo sospeche desde un principio…

Brains: ho no Fred debe estar en peligro, vamos sigue el rastro Friday!.

Mientras en una habitación muy decorada y linda…

Amelie: ho ven acá milord quiero sentirte, Viens m'embrasser que digo bésame vamos no seas tímido…

Fred temblaba y transpiraba estaba muy nervioso de que le estaba sucediendo, abrasandola comenzó suavemente a besarla.

Afuera allá dentro de esa habitación termina el rastro, sin dudarlo Brains se encaramó hasta llegar a la ventana y pudo ver como Fred y la chica se besaban y abrasaban, Brains soltó una lágrima.

Brains: no Friday, no es la que estábamos buscando… es solo la chica de Fred. (Bajó de la ventana) vámonos Friday sigamos por otro lado…

En eso se escuchan gritos de auxilio de parte de Fred que provenían desde la ventana, una bestia sanguinaria de proporciones tremendas quería descuartizar a fred

Brains: Friday conviértete en un cañón laser!...

Friday: en seguida jefa (Friday se transformó en un cañón parecido a un. 50 terrestre)

Brains: dispara a discreción yo iré por Fred!

Los disparos sonaban como truenos por todos lados, Brains se aproximó lo más que pudo donde estaba Fred, en un tentáculo.

Fred: no te acerques es una trampa! Te bañará con ácido si te acercas demasiado!

Brains se acercó lo más que pudo y le gritó a Friday que le disparara cerca del tentáculo para cortarlo y así lo hizo despojando a la bestia de su brazo y soltando a Fred.

Por otra parte Brains tomó una cadena larga y empezó a amarrar a la bestia dejándola inmóvil por un par de minutos los cuales aprovecho Friday para transformarse en una jaula gigante encerrando a la bestia lista para devolverla a Saturno, Brains llamó la nave rápidamente, el terrible monstruo azotaba con todas las fuerzas en contra las rejas de Friday.

Friday: me está haciendo mucho daño!

Brains: aguanta un poco más por favor!

La nave estaba tardando, la fuerza del descomunal monstruo estaba haciendo añicos al pobre Friday hasta que por fin logro éste soltarse y destruyó a Friday, la bestia reía de forma burlesca no logré mi cometido pero por lo menos te tengo a ti, tu carne es mía!

Brains cerró los ojos y en eso siente un motor sobre su cabeza era otra nave de los protectores que vino a auxiliarla, le tiraron un par de armas para que distrajera al monstruo mientras la nave dejó caer otra cadena amarrando al monstruo e inmovilizándolo llevándoselo.

En eso suena el reloj de Brains era el súper comandante

Súper comandante: agente Brains misión cumplida…

Brains: pero yo no hice nada…

Súper comandante: claro que si has hecho suficiente y gracias a tu amigo fred hemos podido dar contigo, él te salvó de morir, tienes el resto de la semana libre buen trabajo cambio y fuera.

Brains: donde podrá estar Fred?

Caminando muy triste Fred se encaminaba hacia ninguna parte sintiéndose muy mal, con lágrimas en la garganta pensando en lo que le había hecho a Brains, en eso escucha correr a alguien detrás de él al darse la vuelta ve a Brains que apresurada iba donde él.

Brains: fred!...

Fred: antes que me digas nada ya sé fui un maldito al dejarte sola en la misión y sé que ni siquiera merezco tu amistad (rompió en llanto).

Brains: …no fue culpa tuya… caíste en el encanto de esa extraterrestre le hubiera pasado a cualquiera, además (con cara de disgusto¬¬) debo reconocer que si estaba linda…

Fred: (Fred limpió sus lágrimas) je… creo que las chicas lindas me asustan ahora.

Brains: me estás diciendo fea?

Fred: no, lo digo en sentido figurado como te explico…

de repente de un movimiento rápido Brains se abalanza en los brazos de Fred y más aun yendo directamente sobre los labios de él, Fred se queda petrificado, Brains disfrutaba del beso además de colgarse sobre él abrasándolo, más Fred helado y con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando sin responder sin siquiera abrasar a la chica…

En eso Brains se separa de él un momento y le dice – que te ocurre mon amour?-

Fred se da cuenta que Brains lo deseaba y sin decir nada vuelve a besarla, ambos se traspasan el amor a través de ese beso y un abraso muy apretado y romántico, sous le ciel de parís.


End file.
